The various embodiments described herein generally relate to command line processing. More specifically, the various embodiments describe techniques of processing command line templates for database queries.
Efficiency is important in the context of development and operations (i.e., DevOps) and system administration, particularly in the context of database command processing within a computing environment. Certain command lines may be used multiple times by various clients upon accessing servers for queries. Repeated client entry of command lines may result in unnecessary expenditure of time and other resources. Moreover, command lines may be difficult to recall for repeated use if no accessible record of the command line exists.